Cuídalo
by Artemisa-Cazadora
Summary: ¿Y si Artemis tuviera la oportunidad, de despedirse de Wally? Pues con la ayuda de un ángel lo lograra y algo más pasara. Spoiler: Último capítulo de YJI, algo trágico.


**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Advertencia: Spoiler del capítulo 20 de Justicia Joven, basados en él. Participación leve de un Oc. **

**Comienza con la reacción de Artemis en el frio lugar.**

* * *

En cuanto escuchaste las palabras negaste lo inevitable, tus rodillas no pudieron sostenerte ni un segundo más, tus lágrimas salieron interminables, desde lo más profundo de tu corazón.

Hace unas cuantas horas lo tenías entre tus brazos, él te había besado y disfrutaste de aquel toque, que sólo con él podías tener.

Sentiste los brazos de tu amiga consolarte, no eran suficientes. Tus emociones no te dejaban pensar, te agolpaban el corazón y no te dejaban respirar, estabas…perdiendo la razón….

–Artemis…– escuchaste que alguien llamó, una voz dulce y clara para la situación –Artemis…– se puso a tu nivel y acarició tu mejilla como si fueras una niña –Seca tus lágrimas– la miraste en su antifaz y dejaste de sentir los brazos de Megan. Ella te tomó de tus manos e hizo que te levantaras. Tus gotas saladas no cesaban y ella simplemente las limpió una a una, te extendió la mano y dijo algo que hizo que tu corazón se detuviera –Te llevare hasta sus brazos– agarraste su mano, los demás gritaron tu nombre, pero tú ya no estabas en aquel mundo.

...

–¡Wally!–

–¡Artemis!–

En cuanto lograste verlo entre tanta neblina, te arrojaste a sus brazos y fue correspondido. Te olvidaste de la fragilidad y suavidad en tus pies, del silencio que fue roto por sus gritos de alegría. Lo abrazaste como si quisieras que se fundiera contigo, para que él regresara a tu lado. Lo tomaste de las mejillas, mientras sus frentes se unían y cerrabas tus ojos. Se acariciaban sus narices con las propias y susurraban un te amo por siempre. Él besaba la blandes de tus labios, demasiado lento como pensar que él era Kid Flash. Acariciabas sus mejillas con tus dedos pulgares, para luego entrelazar las manos con las del chico.

Pediste aire por un segundo, rompiendo el contacto, cerraste tus ojos, tu frente aún se recargaba en la suya y trataste de percibir su aliento, su respiración….y ya no las sentías. Una lágrima bajó por tu rostro y más siguieron ese camino.

–No llores– te ordenó con voz suave –No me gusta verte de esta manera– besó tu mejilla e hizo que te recargaras en su pecho –Te amo, Artemis– cerraste tus ojos con fuerza, no querías tener esa despedida, no en este tiempo.

–Te amo, Wally– dijiste con voz temblorosa, lo miraste y una gran sonrisa se asomaba por su faz. Y recordaste cada momento por el que pasaron, los instantes de alegría, tristeza, angustia, enojo, paz, la primera noche en que sentiste sus caricias íntimas, el roce y unión de los cuerpos, los días enteros en que sólo escuchabas a su voz decir: te quiero, te deseo, te amo. Pero sobre todo, el juramento: Eres amiga, amante.

–¿Me recordarás? – cuestiona tontamente. Y niegas con la cabeza divertida, mientras le das un pequeño golpe en la cabeza –¡Oye!– te reclama divertido y por fin ríes, algo que no deberías de hacer, considerando el por qué de la situación, pero aún así no te detienes, porque él también te sigue y puedes grabar en tu mente esa risa que lo caracteriza.

–¿Y bien?–

–Claro que lo haré– aseguras.

–Eres mi amiga– él besa tu mejilla –Eres mi amante– muerte tu labio inferior –Y eres mi esposa– sella con un beso que es bien correspondido, se deleita con tu sabor, con cada movimiento y vuelve a explorarte.

–Quédate conmigo– le suplicas entre besos y las lágrimas vuelven a brotar.

–No puedo– dice con dolor y deja de besarte, cierra sus ojos y se unen nuevamente sus frentes.

–Entonces…déjame quedarme contigo– le robas un beso.

–No, Artemis…no es tu tiempo–

–Tampoco el tuyo– contradices, él te toma las manos, las besa y te observa –Estaré contigo, no me apartare de ti– afirma –Lo que fue, jamás cambiara–expulsas el aire contenido, tu corazón vuelve a doler con más intensidad, pero demuestras en tus ojos…que le crees y así será.

Se quedan mirándose, contemplándose por segundos, tú: viviendo y guardando ese momento, él: llevándose un recuerdo a la tumba.

–Sus corazones aún no han sido liberados– la misma voz dulce vuelve a aparecer. Salen de su trance y buscan a la autora del sonido, que con un destello plateado aparece en frente de ustedes. Voltea su mirada a sus alas y se arranca una de sus plumas del color del cielo –Pídanle– te la ofrece y la tomas con duda –Ella los llevara por una hora, a donde ustedes deseen– la sorpresa inunda tus ojos, pero la duda sigue creciendo.

–¿Por qué lo haces?–

–Es lo único que pude abogar por ustedes– ella no contestó tu pregunta, y volvió a sellar sus labios rosados –No esperen más– dio un paso hacia atrás y desapareció como el viento.

...

En cuanto aquel ángel, como la llamaban algunos, se fue, ustedes pidieron ir a su casa, a su hogar. Permanecieron en silencio, sus miradas y pisadas recorrían el lugar, siempre con las manos entrelazadas y sentiste el calor en sus manos y veías el subir y bajar de su respiración, tu corazón se alegró, lo tendrías un momento contigo.

...

Cerraste tus ojos y al abrirlos la luz del atardecer te cegó, pero aún así permaneciste recostada en su pecho, la desnudez de ambos no era gran importancia, era el resultado de lo que momentos atrás había pasado. De aquella expresión de necesidad, afecto, amor que sentían, por lo cual vibraban. Lo hicieron lento, pero a la vez apasionado, se olvidaron de la realidad y sólo vivieron un hoy que no volverá jamás. Se atrevieron a hacer lo que nunca antes, todos sus sentidos trabajaron para ustedes.

–Artemis…– acarició tu espalda y te aferraste a su pecho, ocultaste tu rostro y aspiraste su aroma.

–Lo siento, Wally, si yo no hubiera aceptado la oferta de Nightwing– tu pecho se contrajo, fue una decisión incorrecta, nada de esto estuviera pasando, si tú no hubieras hecho esa elección. Eso es lo que gritabas en tu mente.

–No, salvaste muchas vidas al hacerlo, después de todo, ese es el trabajo de un héroe, algunas veces…tenemos que hacer sacrificios– besó su cabeza, quería darle un poco de su fortaleza, al menos, antes de irse.

–Aún así– protestaste.

–No tiene caso arrepentirnos, mejor prométeme…que seguirás con tu vida–

Por fin lo miraste, él estaba serio, esperaba una respuesta –Te lo prometo– afirmaste y le diste una última sonrisa, el tiempo se había terminado. Le entregaste un último beso y un –Te amo– se escuchó de los dos. La luz los volvió a cegar, pero esta vez, tus manos no tenían a que aferrarse.

…..

La sala en honor a los héroes caídos, estaba en silencio. Sólo tú y ella permanecían, tú: mirabas el holograma de Kid Flash, ella: colocaba un florero con rosas blancas.

–Gracias– le dijiste, mientras ella se ponía a tu altura y te dedicaba una sonrisa.

–Es lo único que pude hacer por ustedes– te dio un leve apretón en el hombro –Wally era una gran persona y será recompensado por sus actos– asentiste, completamente de acuerdo.

–No sé como pagártelo– te sentías en deuda con el ángel femenino.

–Simplemente– posó su mano en tu vientre, sorprendiéndote ante aquel acto –Cuídalo y edúcalo bien– no dijo más y lo último que viste de ella, fueron sus cabellos del amanecer.

* * *

**Los que vieron el capítulo, no negarán que fue demasiado triste y mi cabeza empezó a formular lo que acaban de leer.**

**El personaje que leyeron no es un héroe establecido, llevo un rato creándolo. Siempre he soñado con un verdadero ángel e incluso lo he dibujado. Espero no les haya molestado su pequeña participación.**

**Me gustaría saber su opinión, siempre dirigida con respeto. **

**Cuídense y espero que disfrutaran de la lectura, tanto como yo gocé hacerlo.**


End file.
